Tras las cortinas
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Sebastian ha sido convocado por el pequeño Lord ¿qué capricho tendrá en esta ocasión? SebasxCiel [BL]


Hi, Kana aquí.

Este fanfic lo escribí hace unos días pero... T.T me cortaron el inter -plz, mi pobreza no me hizo pagar sino días después y para reconectarlo tardó DX. Sentía que fue una conspiración(?-

En fin. Y este fanfic xD prácticamente fue gracias a que mi amore -días antes- me pasó una lista de canciones -T.T andaba decaída porque estaba bloqueada- y una fue como"chispazo" xD la inspiración volvió.

Así que, aquí tienen esta cosa-rara que surgió a mi falta de lemon. Porque sí, AL FIN pude hacerles un lemon a estos dos. Hasta yo comenzaba a desesperarme(?

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero reviews~

_[Los personajes pertenecen a **Yana Toboso**]_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>

Tus ojos carmín vagan sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo. No puedes reprimir para siempre tu propio desear. De pie has permanecido a una distancia prudente; te ha llamado para mirarlo o eso llegaste a pensar. Pero aún manteniéndote tontamente alejado sabes de lo que eres capaz.

Él, con una mano, sostiene el pincel. Tiñe sus uñas de oscuridad. Apenas te mira, parece que te esquiva ¿Tú sabes qué quiere? Lo puedes adivinar. Conoces mejor que nadie lo que en el silencio dice ese orbe zafiro, el porqué te fue a convocar.

No lo resistes. No te engañas. Sabes que las mentiras no son para esta ocasión. Caminas hacia él, lento, galante. Has hecho que se estremezca por el sonido del tacón. Detienes su mano diestra y torpe. Irónico suena al parecer. Sonríes mirándole las uñas desarregladas, mal pintadas. Te burlas de lo torpe que es.

Un suave susurro surge de tu boca. Te fascina hacerlo enrojecer. Vaya atrevimiento el tuyo, burlándote de él siempre estás. Más sin embargo, es el único modo, en que el pequeño es capaz de decir la verdad.

Rozas tu nariz con su mejilla, besas bajo su mentón. La mano derecha, con la que maestramente laboras, viaja por su pecho desalojándole cada botón. Y nuevamente con "soltura", haces otra declaración– Deberías llamarme para esto con cierta anticipación.

Tus labios cubren su cuello, o lo que entre ellos llega a caber. Y cual si fueses a marcarle de por vida, muerdes su tersa piel. Has desnudado la mano para ir bajo las prendas y, con el frote de las yemas, has hecho brotar jadeos de su boca pequeña.

El nombre que te ha dado, lo repite sin cesar; mientras tú vagas, deambulas con besos, su cuerpo no virginal. Más de una mordida le entregas, deseas devorarle ya. Aunque algo te detiene, no puedes el contrato acabar.

Una mordida en el abdomen, tus dientes comiéndole van. Bajas sus pantalones midiendo el tiempo para nunca terminar. Miras su entrepierna expuesta. Relames tus labios por la ansiedad. Abres la boca y, sonriendo por dentro, engulles su virilidad.

Su pequeño cuerpo le haces temblar. ¿Y qué haces tú en ese momento? Por supuesto que te aferras aún más. Tus manos sujetan sus caderas, enredándole la lengua en la masculinidad. Arrastras los dientes, mordisqueas. Tus labios en el abrazo perciben su tiritar.

Abrasa algo desde tu interior, no sabes lo que exactamente es. No obstante, te gusta. Te causa un extraño placer. Levantas entonces la mirada recorriendo el rocío que hay en su piel. Su ojo azul parece extraviado. Ya perdido se encuentra aquél. La lujuria te corroe. El deseo de exprimirle se apodera de ti. Ahogarlo totalmente en el pecado se vuelve sólo tu fin.

Aplastas su sexo entre tu lengua y el paladar. Vaya que la dulzura se desprende de a poco hasta con el pobre acto que le fuiste a dar. Los sabores de aquella pequeña alma se rocían en cada botón lingual y, aún así no es suficiente, no puedes con ello satisfecho quedar.

Liberas la hombría de entre tus elfos. Deseas aún llevarlo más allá. La perdición de un alma no se da sólo con un menudo bocado del pecado probar, y cual si el chiquillo estuviera enterado ordena lo que ansiabas escuchar– Sebastian ¿cuándo te dije que podías parar?

–Vaya, vaya, joven amo, debiste por allí iniciar... Si tanto me deseabas dentro, en otro lugar pudimos "quedar" –Tomas su mano tirándolo para ti, con la otra jalas la cortina y ocultas la escena del cielo carmesí. Tus manos bajan a sus asentaderas, te has inclinado para besar, pero no sólo en eso piensas acabar.

–¿Estás consciente de ello, mi Señor? Aún falta para el anochecer. Éste no es un lugar cómodo, no como la cama donde yacimos ayer –Su mano explora tu nuca atrayéndote para volver los labios a juntar. Vaya, vaya, no es fácil a un pequeño cuidar.

Giras su cuerpo, a la vez que la lengua se ocupa de hacerle probar, aquellos fluidos que antes te hizo tragar. Lo recargas en la ventana oculta bajo el "telón". Eso es lo que sucede tras las cámaras, tras las actuaciones que hacen los dos.

Levantas su cuerpo para en ti recargarlo. Sus pequeñas nalgas parecen haber sido hechas para descansar en tus manos. Vuelves a besarle. Apaciguas sus gemidos. Dulce. Delicioso. Todo en él es adictivo.

Tentación es su cuerpo. Tentación tú no eres. Él, el pequeño niño caprichoso, es a quien perteneces. Tomas su cuerpo. Tomas todo lo que te da. Recibes cada orden y la cumples sin protestar. ¿Sabes por qué sucede o te has estado mintiendo? No. No es que no puedas engañarle como astuto zorro para terminarle comiendo. Únicamente sucede que no deseas finalizar aún el juego, porque es sólo eso que en toda tu existencia te ha parecido placentero.

Así que sólo te queda devorarlo a pequeños bocados. Primeros usurpaste los labios para luego sus adentros mojados. La virilidad tuya embiste una tras otra vez. Tus manos exprimen sus rosas nalgas para hacerle por dentro enardecer. Sabes cómo le gusta y cómo no. Ves cómo se retuerce y tira con los dedos del telón.

Clavas los dientes en las manzanas de su rostro. El jugo surge de sus abiertos poros. Llega a tu lengua, percibes el sabor: es salado, algo ácido, es de tu Lord. Lo miras de reojo, él apenas puede palabras articular, aún así tú sabes lo que desea ya.

Subes y bajas su cuerpo. Penetras con profundidad. Ya no hay más sonidos que el de sus gemidos y del metálico aro de la cortina al temblar. Su cuerpo se enciende cual si fuese mecha de pasión. Oh, tú sabes de eso, de eso que se llama en la lujuria perdición.

Bajas los ojos entre sus cuerpos, aquél se ha vuelto a erguir. Ese joven, e inexperimentado miembro, ha comenzado nuevamente a hervir. Sujetas con el puño su hombría, la masturbas con precisión. ¿Cuántas veces han sido que tú le das aquella liberación?

Sigue llamándote. Aún entre gemidos te busca con desespero. Es un lindo niño, un pobre ingenuo. Regresas cerca de sus labios, murmuras por última vez– ¿Ves joven amo?, aquí no siempre se debe hacer –Sonríes con burla, él frunce el ceño por tu aclaración y, antes de reprocharte el descaro, le besas viniéndote en su interior.

Tu mano se llena igual de sus fluidos, una respuesta inmediata como siempre dio. Dejas el agarre del sexo a un lado y le abrazas, el sumo ensueño le envolvió– Siempre terminas quedándote dormido ¿Ahora comprendes porque en el lecho se debe hacer? –Le mantienes entre tus brazos, besas a donde el cuello la mojada piel.

Respiras su aroma, tan liviano como el jabón. Observándole de reojo, confirmas su patrañera condición. Una mueca elevada en ese instante de tus labios surgió. Sabes que sólo quiere ser mimado. Vaya, con tu Lord, pero ese juego sólo se hace entre dos. Y, apagando palabra a palabra, declaras burlonamente a su oído desde el fondo de tu "corazón". Esperas ver su respuesta. Ver su reacción– Entonces, joven amo... ¿me dejarías alguna vez hacerte el...

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído. Si desean comentar algo, sugerir, pedir(? etc etc owo o compartir alguna idea loca -yo tengo muchas(?- pueden dejarme un review~<p>

Mi fb está en la información de perfil, pueden agregarme~

xD ah, y por cierto. Lamento que este fanfic no será continuado, quizás se ligue a otro futuramente. Aún así, por ahora no hay planes owo no se desanimen, igual escribiré cosas descabelladas en su momento(?.


End file.
